


Animal Therapy

by Trubie74



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst and Humor, BAMF Nick Fury, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Mutants, POV Multiple, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trubie74/pseuds/Trubie74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fury really wondered why he always got saddled with the crazies. First Stark, then the Avengers, and now this? When Loki is banished from Asgard as punishment for his attempt to take over Earth, who could possibly step in and help our favorite God of Mischief work through his family issues? One of Xavier's X-men perhaps?<br/>**DISCONTINUED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel.

Nick Fury had hit his limit.

First several of his best agents and scientists had either been murdered or hijacked. This of course was quickly followed by his entire facility collapsing. Then, he’d had to put together a group of misfit “superheroes”, each with varying degrees of personal issues. To top it off, he’d then had to deal with an invading army of space cyborgs under the command of a megalomaniac Norse god. To say that it’d been a long day would be a massive understatement.

But Nick had been appointed Director for a reason.

He had dealt with these things like any self-respecting super spy would. He’d kicked ass and gotten everyone's shit together. Long story short, they’d won the battle for New York, gotten their (admittedly psychologically damaged) people back, and had then proceeded to rub Loki's smug, godly face in it. Thor muzzled him (and wasn’t that a moment Fury wished he’d had a camera for) and then the two Asgardians went on their not so merry way. Everybody went home and that was that. End of story.

Until three days ago, that is.

Nick Fury is standing, feet shoulder width apart, back straight, with his hands casually clasped behind his back.  Off to his right, ten, maybe fifteen civilians peek out from behind the window of a small-time supermarket, pushing and shoving in a desperate attempt to take in the scene while S.H.E.I.L.D agents try to regain control of the situation. The air is both tense and laced with self-conscious apology as Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. stares down the current bane of his existence.

Thor.

The God of Thunder.

Heir to the great throne of Asgard itself...

Is currently holding himself as only a God can while surreptitiously removing bits and pieces of hot dog and ruptured ketchup packets from both his and his companions' hair. Much to the evident irritation of his companion. The blonde looks up and grins hesitantly at Fury. The poor bastard's flashy light mode of transportation had landed him smack dab in the middle of a hot dog truck. The poor driver had barely made it into the diner parking lot when the back of truck had exploded, raining mini weenies all over the damn place. Sometimes Fury really wondered why he always got saddled with the crazies. First Stark and Rogers, than the Avengers, and now this? But the sheer idiocy of the situation isn't what has Fury's panties in such a twist.

Oh no, it’s the tall, dark and psychotic guy with the horny helmet at Thor's side that has him pissed beyond reason. ‘I must have done something seriously stupid in my last life to deserve this’ he thinks as the pair make their way over.

Now four hours, three cups of highly caffeinated coffee, and a headache that could rival getting socked in the face by the Hulk later, Fury's here. Glaring through a plate glass window at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest inhabitant.

Loki.

And all because the almighty All-father had, in his infinite wisdom, decided that it might be a nice learning experience for his least favorite son to have his punishment doled out by the Midgardians. Because naturally Loki’s actions were in no way Asgard’s responsibility. And because Earth’s mightiest obviously have nothing better to do than babysit the God of Mischief.

Yes, Nick Fury had most certainly reached his limit.

Not one of his agents were willing to take a crack at rehabilitating this guy. The rehabilitation being at Asgard’s behest. If it had been left up to the World Security Council, the killer would have been dead or rotting in a cell somewhere.

But no, for whatever reason, rehabilitation it was.

Fury only knew one thing, and it was that he sure as hell wasn't going to deal with this insanity any longer than strictly necessary. Time to call in the heavy artillery. The _other_ crazies.

"Hill."

"Yes sir?" she glanced up curiously from her station by the viewport.

Fury didn’t respond for a long moment, but when he did, it was with a deep sigh. "Get me Charles Xavier on the line."

Hill blinked. "...Right away sir."

As Loki leered up at Fury from his position on his knees, chained down in the middle of his cell, Fury couldn't help but hope the good ol’ professor would have some ace up his sleeve. Shaking his head, he reached out and flicked a switch, opaquing out the cell window. He was getting too old for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Agent Maria Hill watched in well hidden awe as one of the most impressive staring contests she'd ever seen took place on the monitor before her. 

Maria had been a little disbelieving when Fury had told her to call Professor Xavier. All they had on him in their files was that he was a well known telepathic mutant, had a few degrees, and that he ran a school for "the gifted". It was all very vague. But she trusted Fury and despite her recent questioning of his decisions, she believed he knew what he was doing. That is, until Xavier came rolling onto the command deck in a tricked out wheelchair, being pushed by a guy with the fanciest sunglasses she’d ever seen.

That's when she began to question Fury's sanity.

But now, as she watches Xavier calmly stare down one of the most obviously unhinged men she’s ever laid eyes on, she can't help but feel some respect. To look into a gaze that dark and smile politely as if exchanging idle chit chat about the weather... Maria had to admit, that took guts.

To her left, Thor leaned anxiously against the console, his eyes fixated on his younger "brother". On her right, straight backed and alert stood who she now knew to be Scott Summers. He seemed rather at ease but she could tell just below the surface, he was waiting for something to go wrong. As if on cue, Summers suddenly shifted forward with a sharp intake of breath.

"Something's happening."

‘Finally’, Maria thought as she swiftly turned back to the screen. They'd been waiting for over two hours and neither Professor nor God had so much as twitched the entire time. 

Loki had slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes still locked on the Professor as a horrible smile crept across his face. It was obvious he was waiting for some kind of reaction as he eyed Xavier. But the older gentleman merely cocked an eyebrow and continued to hold his venomous gaze. Loki's eyes narrowed. 

And thus the staring contest continued.

Well then.

They clearly weren’t getting out of here anytime soon. Maria reclined in her seat with a sigh. Beside her, the two concerned men shifted into more comfortable positions. This was going to take longer than she’d originally anticipated.

* * *

Xavier rolled out an hour and a half later, the very picture of ease. As if he hadn't just participated in a mental pissing contest with the God of Lies. Summers was immediately across the room, leaning down to speak into the older man's ear.

Fury strolled in not a moment later, all intimidating glare and sweeping leather coat. He made a beeline for the two mutants, coming to a stop a mere foot away from the pair. "Well?"

The Professor took a deep breath, gathering himself as he looks up to meet Fury. "Your prisoner is not insane. Just deeply angered by events from his recent past. He is however, unstable, if you catch my meaning. Be sure, you can expect hostile and erratic behavior toward your people. He has a  _ very _ low opinion of everyone aboard this vessel and will not hesitate to harm them if the opportunity presents itself. He’ll try to escape and if he does, he will cause a rather significant amount of damage.”

"Well that's just great." Fury snarked as he glared at Thor who, during this little report, had begun to shift from foot to foot, guiltily avoiding eyes.  "Alright," Fury continues a little more tamely, "how about you tell us something we don't know."

"To be quite frank Director, your prisoner needs therapy. Extensive psychological therapy." Oh, Professor X is enjoying this. She can just see it in his eyes. The man’s deeply amused.

"Therapy? What exactly are you suggesting they do to my brother?" Thor cut in, speaking for the first time since Xavier has arrived. The God is clearly out of his element.

"You're telling me they don't have therapy on Asgard?" Fury asks in disbelief. At the shake of Thor's head Fury sighs and looks up at the ceiling in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised?" he mutters. "And you call yourselves more advanced…"

"Therapy," Cyclops spoke up when it becomes evident no one else was going to, "is usually when someone who has issues, mental or emotional, sits down with an outside party and talks about it. It's sort of a common practice here." he finished lamely.

"Ah, we have no such practice on Asgard. I do not see how this will help my brother through his hatred. For I have attempted to speak with him many a time and he has done naught but become more enraged." Thor, the poor guy, looked a bit hopeless now. Hill casually glanceed at her watch. She really has better things to be doing than feeling bad for the God of Thunder.

"Exactly," Scott agreed, "You need to want to get better for something like that to work, and Loki clearly has no intention toward anything of the sort." He shrugged his shoulders with a quirk of his mouth. "I don't even see why you should bother. I'm sorry Thor but the guy’s a lost cause." 

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with him then?" Fury demanded. "We can't just keep him here." The Director looked more and more defeated with every passing second. They really shouldn't be dealing with this nonsense.

Maria figured now was as good a time as any to put her two cents in. "You're right sir, we don't have the time, resources, or manpower to keep Loki contained indefinitely. There are much more pressing matters we should be attending to than babysitting a rogue god."

"Perhaps I have a solution you may find acceptable?" Xavier piped up, a small smile on his face. Well this ought to be good.

"I'm all ears." Fury huffed.

"One of the newer additions to my team has just returned from a mission. As of right now, she appears to have a clear schedule for the foreseeable future. If you would like, I could assign her to guard Loki. She would be able to stay here with him and watch over him as need be. I don't think he would respond well to a regular therapist, especially one under your control. But maybe an outsider would be less of a threat to him?" The Professor was looking increasingly pleased with himself. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting they get Loki a playmate. 

"Professor you can't be serious." Cyclops took the word right out of Maria's mouth.

"Oh I'm but I am."

"That's actually not that bad an idea." Fury muttered and really? He was actually going along with this? And there went any and all faith Maria may have had in their fearless leader. "Who exactly would you be sending and what are her qualifications?"

"Her name is Teigan Lane." Cyclops grouched out. "She's in her early twenties and has only been with us for a short while. However she has proven herself more than capable on several occasions."

"But is she qualified?"

This cannot actually be happening. They are not hiring a mutant to  _ babysit Loki. _

"Believe me Director," Xavier leaned forward in his chair, meeting everyone's eyes and pausing, clearly for dramatic effect. 

"She's very qualified."

Screw it, Maria thought, we're all going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: My OC Teigan is named after and dedicated to my new baby cousin. Please Review! Questions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> Stop by my [Tumblr](http://trubie74.tumblr.com/) and say hello!


End file.
